The Fall and Rise of the JVP Empire
by Favine
Summary: Just the first book i made.just putting it up to what you all think. Not a long story, but took me a year to write


The Fall and Rise of the J.V.P Empire

By: Favine (Ivory Moore)

Edited and Typed By: Sephoron (Javier Villa)

Year Created: 2004-2005

**Chapter 1**

The year was 2204 A.D. and the J.V.P ruled the land with a friendly fist. King Javier, the leader of the J.V.P, had assigned President Ivory and Vice President Mark to help him run the nation. The nation was running smoothly. There were no homeless and there were no really rich people. Everyone was equal and everyone went to school and college. Everyone was happy. Everyone, except Enoj. Enoj was a tall man built with muscles. He had long curly hair and dark blue eyes that could chill the soul.

Enoj hated President Ivory since it was Ivory who had exiled him from the empire. Enoj was the king's lead general until Ivory discovered his plans to take over the empire. So, the king had Ivory exile Enoj. Enoj, Ebase, Emos, Ebom, and Ejon were all exiled to the outermost reaches of the world. There Enoj formed a massive army called Shell. Enoj and his general Ebase planned an attack on the J.V.P Empire.

"We shall attack the Palace at noon. The day after the full moon on the fifth night. The king will be our prisoner and we will take the nation by storm!" Enoj exclaimed in pure content.

**Chapter 2**

"Favine…Favine…Favine…Favine wake up!" Kira yelled into his room. "School is about to start!"

"I'm up Kira. Now get out of my room," Favine responded.

"Make me!" Kira shouted back with enthusiasm.

"Do you want green hair?" Favine asked.

"No," Kira answered.

"Well, leave," Favine told his sister.

"Ok," Kira responded in resignation.

Favine got out of bed and went over to the mirror to look at his face. Favine was sixteen years old, a tall boy for his age, kind of built, and had his hair braided back with blue on the tips. He had hazel eyes and light brown skin. Favine went to his closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt, and put them on along with his blue shoes. He went downstairs into the kitchen.

Lilly, Favine's mother was busily cooking some oatmeal for Favine and some pancakes for Kira. Lilly was a tall black woman with long silky black hair. Kira was sitting down on a chair waiting for her pancakes. Kira was a short fifteen years old with long brown hair and light brown skin with grayish brown eyes.

"Yo, Ma! Where dad at?" Favine asked Lilly.

"He's at work. President Ivory called him in early this morning. Now hurry up or you're going to be late," Lilly answered.

"Okay Ma, but I have to go to Sephoron's house first so that we can finish our end-of-the-year prank," Favine told his mother.

"Prank? Don't get into trouble now Favine," Lilly cautioned.

"I won't Ma, but stay by the phone just in case okay. We'll see you later Ma. Bye!" Favine finished his oatmeal and rushed out of the house. He looked down the road. It was gray outside. The sun had not yet hit his road so it kind of looked scary out there. Nevertheless, Favine headed for the big blue house that was Sephoron's home. It took Favine five seconds to get there. He walked up the stairs and rung the door bell.

Etva opened the door. Etva was Sephoron's cousin. He was about five feet and four inches tall. Etva had black hair with green tips and had tanned skin. It was pretty dark for a Mexican.

"Hola Favine," Etva said. "Sephoron's upstairs putting the finishing touch on the project."

"Okay, I'll go up and see him," Favine replied.

Favine walked upstairs and turned left in the hallway towards the door with the J.V.P flag on it. He opened the door and said, "This is the police!"

A surprised Sephoron jumped back a few feet from his previous spot. He then hit Favine playfully on the stomach. Sephoron was a tall boy about the size of Favine. If Sephoron had been black, he would have passed as Favine's twin. Sephoron had black hair with red tips and green eyes.

"Don't do that Favine," Sephoron warned.

"Is the project done?" Favine asked.

"Yeah," Sephoron answered. "With a push of this button we will have one hour until the school is filled with a stinking smell. We will have to get out of school early and then we can start on next year's prank. Okay, put the project in the bag and let's go find Shiyu and Pandora. We also have to go get Senwa since he has the stinky water."

"Okay, let's go. Etva, let's go!" Favine commanded.

They left the house and headed east to Pandora' house. They knew Shiyu would be there too. It took them fourteen minutes to get there and when they got there, Pandora was standing outside. She ran into Favine's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pandora was a tall black girl with long silky hair with blue tips just like Favine's. She had hazel eyes too. Pandora and Favine. They were the perfect couple.

"Yo! Pandora, where's Shiyu?" Sephoron asked.

"Here I am!" A tall Mexican girl came running from around the corner. It was Shiyu, a girl with hair like Pandora' except with red tips on it. In the empire if two people really loved each other, then the hair tips from the guys turned the same color as the hair tips of the girls they loved.

"Hey Sephoron, hey Favine!" Shiyu smiled at them.

Shiyu and Sephoron ran into each other's arms and kissed. Sephoron ran his hand down Shiyu's back and squeezed her behind playfully. Shiyu grinned and leaned closer into Sephoron.

"Yuk, that's nasty!" Etva complained enviously.

"Shut up Etva, just cuz you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can spoil our fun. Come on, we are going to be late," Favine commanded.

Etva stuck his middle finger behind Favine's back and chuckled.

"Okay," everyone else answered.

They walked to the east, then north, and then a few minutes later they were at the school.

**Chapter 3**

They stood outside a large building about two stories high and with one hundred and fifty-five classrooms.

"Well, let's go do this guys," Favine said enthusiastically.

"Wait up!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned to see a tall well-built black boy with black hair that had gold tips. It was Senwa.

"Yo! Wait up, what about the water?" asked Senwa.

"Well, hurry up. Let's see the water Senwa," Favine said.

Senwa pulled out a big water bottle full with a thick brown liquid.

"We'll put it in the device," Etva said.

"Okay," Sephoron pulled out the device and Senwa put the bottle on the needle so that when the hours over the needle reached the required time, the mechanism would suck out the liquid and turn it into the stink gas that would fill the school.

"Well, let's go. Put it in the vent. Let's roll," Favine ordered.

They all went inside.

"Okay Shiyu and Pandora, y'all go to the gym. We'll meet you there later. Let's go guys," Favine said.

They went down the long hallway to the air vents at the end of the hall. When they got there, Favine opened the vents' door and Sephoron pushed the button on the device. The timer showed they had one hour to leave school. They put the device in the vent and Favine shut the door closed. They headed for the gym to meet the girls, but when they got there some bullies where in there messing with Vivian.

Vivian was a tall girl about five feet and eight inches tall with short blackish red hair with gold tips. The bully was Red. Red was a tall boy, well-built, and with pink tips on his hair. Red was the leader of The Five Fist Club. Red always had a thing for Vivian ever since she started going out with Senwa. Red had Vivian against the wall and was busily feeling her chest.

When Favine and the others walked into the scene they saw Red pulling on the gold tips of Vivian's hair. The gold tips that represented that Vivian was in love with Senwa. When Senwa saw this, he ran over and struck Red in the jaw. At that time, Jack, Zeosar, Korr, and Dual circled Senwa and Red. They were Red's friends and the other four fists in The Five Fist Club. Senwa punched Red in the stomach and was hit on the back by Zeosar. Favine quickly stepped in and punched Zeosar on the stomach and side. Then, Jack and Dual jumped into the match and pulled out Favine. At that time, Etva and Sephoron jumped in to help their friends. Korr came into the match as well and struck Senwa in the stomach with a thunderous punch. Senwa went down and held his side in pain. Korr and his buddies turned their attention to Favine and Etva. Before Korr and his companions got to Favine and Etva, Upa came into the gym with Lugee, one of his followers. Upa was the leader of The Fight Club.

When Upa and Lugee saw what was happening, they ran over and took out Senwa's attackers. About one minute later, Senwa got up and ran over to Red, striking him with a fist of rage. When Red realized that he would lose the battle soon, he told his group to get up and leave the gym. Before Red stepped out of the door, he turned around and told Senwa, "Watch your back."

After that, Red left. Shiyu, Pandora, and Vivian came over to help up their boyfriends. Upa helped Etva get up. Upa was a short boy about five feet and four inches tall, but well-built with blond hair with black tips.

"Y'all okay?" Upa asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Favine. He was still holding his side in pain.

"You should see Senwa," Favine continued.

Everyone looked over at Senwa who was now in Vivian's arms. He had a big bruise on his stomach and back.

"Well, we better get to the nurse. She'll make it better," Vivian urged.

They all headed to the nurse's office.

All the while in the land of Shell, Enoj was speaking to his troops.

"Men, the time has come to take what is ours. We will leave in ten minutes, so head over to your planes and tanks. And take over an empire!" Enoj shouted enthusiastically.

Enoj walked over to a big hovercraft and walked up the stairs into it. Inside was a big chair and a big long table with four chairs around it. On the middle of the table was a map of the J.V.P Empire.

"Sir…sir…sir, the troops are ready to go!" a voice spoke from the intercom.

"Then let's go!" Enoj said maliciously.

"Yes sir!" the voice from the intercom answered.

**Chapter 4**

_Riiing!_ It was the bell to start school. Favine and Senwa headed to their first class of the day. It was history with Mr. Cross. Mr. Cross was a real tall man with long blond hair with gray tips. Favine and Senwa walked into the class. They took their seats just in time before the bell rang again.

"Attention class," Mr. Cross said professionally. "Today we will learn the history of the J.V.P Empire. Class, open your books to page fifty-three so that I can begin reading. Okay, here we go. 'In 2198 A.D, Ivory Moore moved to Texas. There he met Javier and so the J.V.P was born. In 2202, they formed the J.V.P headquarters in Texas. There they took the Americas, then Europe. In 2203, they ruled the world, but they promised not to be mean leaders. On July 4, 2203, King Javier appointed Ivory and Mark as President Ivory and Vice President Mark.'"

"Now class," Mr. Cross continued. "Today is the last day of school, so we'll end with a one question test. Who is the leader of the West J.V.P? Write it down on a sheet of paper."

"Ah, man!" Favine exclaimed. "The leader is Vice President Mark." Favine wrote down the answer and turned in his sheet of paper. Then, he looked at his watch. There were still twenty minutes until the device was set off automatically. Just as he was about to walk back into his seat, he heard a loud rumbling noise from above. Armed men rushed into the room and stood guard in front of the class. They wore the Shell logo on their upper sleeves of their vests. Favine immediately knew who they were. They were from the Shell Army. Favine's father had told him about the Shell before. Shell was the army that Enoj had formed.

_ So, they must be attacking the city_, Favine thought. The armed men told the class to go into the hall and get against the wall. The class went outside into the hall. Favine looked at his watch. Two minutes were left. He leaned over to Senwa and told him to contact Sephoron and Etva on his watchcom.

"Senwa, tell them to meet us at Istiada's house," Favine whispered. Senwa did as he was told.

Around two minutes later the stink bomb went off. Out of the vents came a strong stink smell. The Shell guards passed out, but most of the students were able to escape. They had covered their mouths and noses smartly after Favine told them what would happen.

Favine and Senwa headed to Istiada's house. When they got there, they met with Sephoron and Etva.

"Where are the girls?" Favine asked.

"I don't know, call them," Sephoron answered.

Favine called Pandora, but she didn't pick up. So Favine sent a text message: "Pandora meet me at Istiada's, bring Vivian and Shiyu."

Favine looked at Sephoron, "Come on, let's go in."

They opened the door and went inside Istiada's house. Istiada ran around the corner and hugged Sephoron. Istiada was a tall white girl about five feet and nine inches tall. She had long black hair. Istiada was in love with Sephoron, but Sephoron was already going out with Shiyu.

"Istiada, turn on the television," Sephoron said. Istiada turned the television to a news channel. The newswoman was talking about the invasion. She said that the Palace was attacked first and that President Ivory and a man name Java were taken prisoners.

"No!" yelled Favine. "Not my dad! I have to go home." With that, Favine left Istiada's house and ran all the way home. When he got there, he found his mother crying in the living room. Favine walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She started to talk, but Favine interrupted her by giving her a hug.

"I will go save dad, even if it's the last thing that I do," Favine promised.

All the while at Istiada's house, Sephoron received a call from Shiyu.

"Sephoron, it's me Shiyu. Pandora, Vivian, and I are stuck in the school. When the stink bomb went off, we ran to our lockers and went through our secret passage. Now, we're by the exit door, but there are guards on the other side. Can you come help us out?"

Sephoron turned to Etva and Senwa, "We have to go help the girls. They're still trapped in the school." Senwa and Etva agreed on going to help the girls.

"I want to come too," Istiada said.

Sephoron nodded, "Okay, let's go."

When they were outside the house Senwa spoke up. "We should go get Favine."

"I agree," Etva said.

They headed to Favine's house. When they got there, they went in and found Favine in his room. He was at his dresser moving a book. Under the book was a button. Favine pushed the button and his dresser slid back to reveal three walls full of weapons. Favine looked at the others and told them to take their pick. Favine picked a pair of gloves with a hard metal on the glove fingers. Then, he grabbed a sword with a dragon on the handle. He also grabbed a sniper rifle.

Sephoron grabbed a long sword about six feet long. He put it on his back, and then grabbed two daggers for Shiyu. Etva grabbed a pair of katanas and a bow with arrows. Senwa picked a pair of machine guns and a pair of handguns for Vivian. Istiada grabbed a big mallet with a spike at the end.

Favine looked at them. "Let's go."

On their way out, Favine grabbed a pair of gloves with magical crystals on the glove fingers for Pandora.

"We need to get to the secret entrance to save the girls," Senwa said.

They left Favine's house and headed to the secret entrance. When they got there, they saw ten armed guards looking through the trees by the entrance.

"Okay guys, stay here and on my mark, attack the guards," Favine said.

Favine pulled out his sniper rifle and put a decoy bullet in it to throw off the guards. He took careful aim on a tree and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the tree and made a noise like someone was running. The guards turned around and headed in the direction of the noise. Favine dropped the rifle and pulled out his sword. He turned to his companions and yelled at them to attack. They all ran towards the guards.

Etva stopped and put an arrow in his bow and let the arrow zoom towards the guards. It hit a guard on the back and went down. Istiada hit another guard on the head with her mallet. The guard fell down on top of the other guard. The rest of the guards turned around and opened fire on them. Senwa jumped behind a rock and pulled out his machine guns. Then, he jumped on the rock and sent a hail of bullets on the guards.

Two more guards went down. The other six guards ran for shelter. Favine ran to the entrance and opened the door. There at the door was Pandora. She jumped on Favine and gave him a kiss. The other girls did the same. The boys gave them their weapons. Favine gave Pandora the special gloves. She put them on and asked Favine what they did.

"They're magical gloves. You think of something hard enough and they do it," Favine informed.

"Let's go before the guards come back," Etva urged.

They went back to Favine's house. Back in Favine's room, Favine told them about going out to save his father. Everyone agreed to help Favine save his father. Favine opened the weapon room one more time so they could get all the ammo and arrows they could carry. Favine went to his closet and knocked on the door. The door opened and a black dog with light blue tips came out.

"What do you want Favine?" the dog asked.

"Ko-jo, the empire has been invaded and my dad was captured," Favine answered.

At that, Ko-jo ran back into the closet and came out in a robot about the size of Favine. Ko-jo drove the robot to the weapon room and touched a blue button. A screen came down and on it was a red dot that said Java.

"Your dad has a tracking device on him so we can find him," Ko-jo said.

He opened a drawer and grabbed a small device. He asked everyone to let him see their hands. They did and then Ko-jo took the device and made a point on their hands with it. On the screen more dots appeared with their names underneath them.

"Now, look at your watches," Ko-jo commanded.

Everyone looked at their watches and saw the same dots appearing on their small screens.

"Thanks Ko-jo, let's go guys," Favine said.

As they walked out, Favine turned back to Ko-jo. "You coming?"

Ko-jo pushed another button and a big sword came down. It had a dog on the handle and the name Ko-jo was printed on the blade. Ko-jo barked merrily.

"Of course I'm coming Favine," Ko-jo answered.

They headed outside and started heading towards the location being indicated by the dot on their watch screens with the name Java underneath it. They walked for about ten minutes before ten guards started to shoot at them. Everyone took cover and prepared for battle.

**Chapter 5**

Sephoron was the one who attacked first. He pulled out some throwing stars and threw them at one of the guards. One of the stars struck the guard on the chest and he went down. More bullets came their way. Pandora held up her gloves and thought about the bullets bouncing off them. They were now protected by a bullet proof shield. Favine got up and pulled his right fist and ran at one of the guards.

"Burning Knuckle!" Favine yelled. His fist lit up on fire as he struck the guard. The guard went crashing into a nearby car and crumpled to the floor.

Sephoron jumped up and twirled his sword through the air.

"Million Sword Strike!" Sephoron yelled as his sword started to twirl so fast that no one could see it anymore. The guard in front of him did not know what was going on. The sword moved so fast that he did not even have time to feel the million strikes from it. When Sephoron stopped the sword in his hand, the guard in front of him fell to the ground.

"Glad that's over," Etva said as he looked around at all the fallen guards.

"It might not be over just yet, here comes someone," Favine warned.

Etva put an arrow in his bow and waited for the person to come closer. Everyone stood behind Etva and they all started to approach the person. When they were close enough, they could see that the person was a tall girl with long black hair and skin like Etva's. She also had a bow with an arrow in it. When she stood in front of them, she stopped.

"Thanks," the girl said. "My name is Miyu. I was at home when the invasion started, so I came out to see if anyone needed a place to hide. So you guys need help?"

Etva stared at the girl.

"Group meeting," he said. They huddled up and thought about letting the girl join their party.

Etva looked up. "Yes, and welcome to JVP-EXP."

Miyu jumped up and down happily.

"Come with me, it's not safe here," she cautioned.

They all followed her. They came to a yellow house and went inside; it was Miyu's house.

"My parents are out of town, lucky for them," Miyu informed. She looked at Etva and blushed profoundly.

"Make yourselves at home, it will be dark soon," she continued.

The girls went with Miyu to make dinner and the boys headed to the living room. Ko-jo came out of his robot suit and went with the girls. Favine jumped up and put Etva in a headlock.

"Yo! Dude, I think Miyu likes you man, did you see the way she looked at you. You should ask her out after dinner," Favine teased.

"Okay," Etva responded.

"Dinner's ready!" Vivian yelled from the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone went to the sink to help clean up, but they did not let Miyu help since she let them stay at her house. Miyu grabbed her bow and arrows and smiled at Etva.

"Do you want to practice with me?" she asked him.

Etva looked at Senwa for permission, and Senwa nodded.

Etva headed out with Miyu to her target range. When they got there, Miyu looked at Etva and blushed deeply.

"Do you like me?" Etva asked shyly.

"Yes," Miyu responded.

Now it was Etva who couldn't stop blushing like a little girl.

"Will you go out with me?" Etva asked nervously.

"I don't know," Miyu responded nervously.

Miyu had started to blush even more. She put an arrow in her bow and turned around. As she turned the green tips of her long hair started glowing green along with Etva's.

Inside Miyu's house, Ko-jo set out a map of the area and called everyone into the living room. When Etva and Miyu came in, they were slightly holding their hands. Senwa looked at both of their hair tips and quickly realized what had happened. He smiled and everyone in the room realized too what had happened. Miyu started blushing and looked down at her feet. Etva started whistling nervously and started poking the rug on the floor with his foot. Ko-jo rolled his eyes.

"Hey," he said, "we need to map out our route to the Palace."

Everyone looked at the map and found a shortcut to get to the Palace.

"We need to get our rest, but two people will stay up at a time to keep look-out," Ko-jo started talking. "First, Favine and Pandora. Second, Sephoron and Shiyu. Third, Senwa and Vivian. Fourth, Etva and Miyu. Last, me and Istiada. Go to your rooms. One hour and thirty minutes watch, Favine and Pandora, wake us up if there's trouble."

Ko-jo and the others went to their rooms. Favine and Pandora remained to keep guard.

"Favine…Favine…Favine, wake up. Your head is cutting the circulation off to my legs," Pandora said.

"Do I have to Pandora? It's so soft," Favine said.

Pandora leaned down and kissed Favine.

"Okay, I'm up," Favine continued, "so is it time to switch?"

"No, we have ten minutes left," Pandora answered.

"Well, Pandora let's see what those gloves can do. Make a dozen roses," Ivory said.

Pandora thought for a moment, then she raised a hand and a dozen roses appeared. Favine grabbed the roses and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black box. He handed it to Pandora along with the roses. Pandora opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a heart. On the heart was written, "To my baby girl." Pandora looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I love it Favine," she moaned. She gave him a hug and kissed him.

"Hey, get a room you two," Sephoron said as they were startled from their embrace. Shiyu was close behind Sephoron.

"It's our turn to guard," Shiyu informed them.

Pandora and Favine got up and went to their room upstairs. Sephoron and Shiyu stepped out of the house onto the porch. Sephoron looked up at the stars and was suddenly hit on the face by a Shell guard. Shiyu screamed as more guards came in. Ko-jo was the first one to hear the commotion outside and hurried down to help them out. Ko-jo jumped into his robot suit in the living room and then rushed outside to help out. Ko-jo started fighting the oncoming guards. As everyone else came down to help, more guards joined the assault and started shooting everywhere like psychos.

Pandora raised a hand and thought about being in a big field. Suddenly they were in a big field.

"Where are we?" Senwa asked.

"In the field by our clubhouse," Pandora answered.

"Well, let's go," Senwa shouted and everyone rushed to the nearby clubhouse. Etva pulled out a remote control and pushed a button. A door opened in the ground. They could see stairs leading down. Everyone rushed into safety. The door closed behind them securely.

**Chapter 6**

"Enoj, the invasion is going well," Ebase informed.

"Good, you have served me well Ebase," Enoj responded.

The door to their compartment opened and a tall man entered the room. He had long blue hair.

"Sir, there has been a small problem in Sector E," the blue haired man said. "A group of eight teenagers and a dog in a robot suit have been attacking our men. We have lost twenty men already. What should I do?"

"Emos, you fool, why did you not take your men and find them?" Enoj asked. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"No sir," Emos said. "I'll get right on it."

Back in the underground clubhouse everyone was planning.

"Wow! This is a big clubhouse! How long did it take you to build it?" Miyu asked Etva.

"About six years," Etva answered. "This is my clubhouse. Senwa's clubhouse is across town. Favine's is to the north and Sephoron's is to the south. Just in case we need to hide."

"That's real good," Miyu said.

"Well, get to bed," Ko-jo ordered. "Etva and Miyu, it's your turn to guard."

Etva and Miyu headed to the rest area of the clubhouse. Etva pulled Miyu over to the sofa in front of the television. He turned it on and sat tranquilly on the sofa. Miyu sat real close to Etva on the sofa. Etva put an arm around Miyu and hugged her closely to his chest. A newsman was informing people from the television about the invasion. A map of the empire was shown. The newsman informed that the empire had been attacked from the south and that the Shell were about to raise their own flag there.

Etva looked at Miyu who was now laying against his shoulder.

"We lost…" Etva said quietly.

On the television the green, blue, and red J.V.P flag was waving with the dragon on it. The dragon seemed almost to be alive. Some Shell members were lowering the flag and putting it into a case. They picked up the case and threw it into a raging fire.

Etva jumped up and Miyu moved away.

"I'm sorry," Etva said as he helped Miyu get up. On the television screen Enoj was by the flagpole as his followers raised a black flag with a yellow shell on it. Enoj started speaking, "Friends, family, my subjects. We will be sending troops out to search for underground resistance shelters. So have a nice day."

Etva got up and went to the central computer and put in a code so that the clubhouse would be undetectable by machines.

"Well, let's go get Ko-jo and Istiada so that they can watch the fort," Etva said.

He walked hand in hand with Istiada to Ko-jo's room. When they got there, Ko-jo was getting into his robot suit. Ko-jo headed out the door.

"You! Ko-jo!" Etva called. "Keep an eye on the monitor, there might be some guards coming."

"Okay," Ko-jo replied. Ko-jo went to the main room and sat on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of red dots moving fast to their location. He got up and ran to the computer. He pushed a green button and a silent alarm went off.

"They must have found us," Ko-jo said.

**Chapter 7**

Favine ran into the main room and looked on the monitor. The red dots where right over them. Senwa came over to take a look as well.

"Favine, we have to leave before they find us," Senwa said.

"Yes. Etva, where are the escape pods?" Ko-jo asked.

"They're at the end of the room," Etva answered.

"Well, let's go," Ko-jo said.

Everyone ran to the pods and jumped into them. They pushed the button and in no time they were on the surface right behind the Shell guards. Pandora held up her hands and in a second two five feet tall walls shot out of the ground. They hid behind the walls and looked out over them to see how many guards were there. As far as they could see, there were about fifty guards and two tanks.

"We can't take them all on. We'll be killed," cried Vivian.

"Yes you can," a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Ace and Joker there. Ace was a tall boy about sixteen years old. He wore a long red trench coat. He had black hair with silver tips.

"You can take them out with our help," Joker said.

Joker was a young boy about thirteen years old. He had blond hair with aqua blue tips.

"Man, it's great to see you! I thought you two were out helping Vice President Mark," Senwa commented.

"We were, but these guys showed up and took Mark. He told us to leave. So we left and headed here to find the other JVP-EXP members," Ace informed.

"You found us," Sephoron said.

"Hey, who is this and why does she have green tips?" asked Joker as he looked at Miyu.

"This is Miyu," Etva answered. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see," Joker said.

"Will you help us take these guards out?" asked Ko-jo.

With a smile on his face, Ace reached into his coat and pulled out twin eighteen inch pistols. Joker pulled out a sword, but instead of a blade, it was made of water.

"I thought you would never ask," said Joker.

Etva jumped up onto the top of the wall and put an arrow in his bow.

"Lightning Arrow Strike!" yelled Etva as he let the arrow go. It hit one guard and went through him, striking another guard behind him. Both fell to the ground and the rest of the guards opened fire. Ace sent two shots at the first two guards he saw. Both of them fell and hit the ground with a loud thud. Favine pulled out his sword and Shiyu, Sephoron, Joker, and Ko-jo ran at the guards with their sword at their sides. Pandora had made a shield that was around them protecting them. Sephoron jumped in the air and with a quick slash cut off four guards' heads.

"Dog Wolf Slash!" yelled Ko-jo as he ran to one of the two tanks and cut the tank in half.

"Cyclone Twister!" yelled Joker as he charged at the other tank. The tank went into the air and then fell into shattered pieces.

Favine ran into a group of guards and cut five of them down. Istiada pulled her mallet through the air and yelled, "Earth Splitter!" The ground parted and the rest of the guards fell in.

"Way to go pretty little princess!" Ace said to Istiada with a hintful wink.

After defeating all of the guards, they regrouped and Sephoron noticed how hard Istiada was blushing.

"Well, we better leave," Ko-jo ordered.

"Okay. Don't we have some kind of car or something we can travel in Etva?" Favine asked.

"Let me think…No. Let's get stepping. We have to make it to the Palace by noon," Etva said.

"The Palace?" Ace asked. "That place is swarming with Shell guards. We can't go there."

"Then where are we going to go Ace?" Senwa asked.

"To underground headquarters," Ace answered.

"But the guards would have found it by now, right?" Senwa asked again.

"No, they haven't, cuz it's not underground, it's in the air," Ace replied.

"Then let's go," Ko-jo said.

"Okay, but I'm tired," Shiyu complained. "I want to sit down and sleep."

"Then hop in," Ko-jo said.

"In what?" Shiyu asked.

"Transform!" yelled Ko-jo and he turned into a big bus. Everyone got in with Ace at the wheel.

"Can this thing turn into a plane?" asked Ace.

"Yes, push the blue button," answered Ko-jo.

Ace pushed the blue button and in seconds they were in the air. Ace flew for about one hour, and then he let Joker fly so he could get some sleep. About an hour later they were coming in range of a big ship in the air.

"We're here guys," Joker said. "We're about to board!"

They landed on top of the big ship and stepped out onto the ship. Ko-jo turned back to his normal robot self. A man came out and greeted them. He wore a blue uniform with a lot of ribbons and ranks on it. He had black hair like Favine's.

"Welcome to the J.V.P Airship Ivory. I am General of the Imperial Army. General Java," the man said.

When Favine heard that he turned and looked at the man. And with a burst of happiness he ran and gave the man a big hug.

"Dad, you're alive!" cried Favine.

**Chapter 8**

"Dad, how did you escape? And what about the invasion?" Favine asked.

"Son, we knew about the invasion since three months ago. King Javier told us to send all our troops up here to the air bases. Then we will attack Enoj and his troops when they least expect it," Java informed.

"Well, how come you didn't attack when they invaded, dad?" Favine asked.

"Son if we had attacked then, Enoj would have ran back to Shell and waited to form another army. This way we can take out his army and get Enoj at the same time. So son, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you dad. We ran into some problems and now the Shell guards have put us on top of their Most Wanted List."

"Really? Let's go to my office and you can tell me all about it."

All the while in the leading Shell airship, a door opened and Emos walked in.

"Enoj, sir, we have found one of the underground areas, but when we got there, eleven kids and a dog in a robot suit took out all of our troops. Fifty guards and two tanks. There was one survivor when we got there sir," Emos informed.

"You mean to tell me that eleven kids and a dog in a suit killed fifty men and destroyed two tanks?" Enoj yelled furiously.

"Yes sir," Emos replied with shame. "The one guard that survived said that the kids flew off in the direction of the Palace, sir."

"The Palace!" Enoj yelled. "Get me Ebase, Ebom, and Ejon in here, right now!"

"Yes sir," a guard near the door said.

Two minutes later Ebase, Ebom, and Ejon walked in.

"Yes sir!" they all yelled in unison.

"Men, we have a problem. A group of eleven kids and a dog in suit may be heading this way. So y'all need to pull your troops here to protect the Palace. Emos, your troops will go out and find these rebels before they recruit more people to help them take us out," Enoj commanded.

"I understand sir," Emos said.

"Ebase, I need you to go and take the air troops and go find these so called air bases they have," Enoj ordered.

"Yes sir," Ebase replied.

"Good, then it is time that the J.V.P is no more and the world shall be ruled by me!" Enoj exclaimed with pride.

Back in the J.V.P air base, Favine finished telling his father the story about how they made it there.

"Well son, I'm glad you came cuz I need your help to rescue President Ivory and Vice President Mark from Enoj's moon prison," Java said.

"What about King Javier? Where is he at? Did he get captured?" asked Favine.

"No, he didn't," a tall man said as he entered the office.

The man was about six feet and two inches tall. He wore a red uniform.

"He managed to escape in time," the man continued.

Java bowed and said, "King Javier, how are you doing sir?"

"I'm doing fine Imperial General Java, and how are these young folks doing in here?" the man that was King Javier asked.

"Sir, these are Favine, Pandora, Vivian, Shiyu, Senwa, Etva, Sephoron, Miyu, Ace, Joker, Istiada, and my dog Ko-jo," Java informed. "They came from the Imperial City. Enoj has a warrant on their heads."

"What did they do?" King Javier asked.

"Sir, we fought and took out sixty-six of their guards and two tanks," Ace answered.

"Well then, Enoj must be puling all of his troops to the Palace. That means we can attack with full force. Java, call all the airships together for a pre-battle talk," King Javier ordered.

"Yes sir," Java responded. King Javier then left the office.

"Okay guys, this is it. We will be launching you into outer space four hours before the attack. So get ready to go. Joker, show everyone to their rooms," Java ordered. "Favine, when you see where your room is at, I want you to return here…"

About thirty minutes later there was a knock at Java's door.

"Come in," Java said. Favine entered the room. "Oh, it's you son. Come in, come in. Take a seat son."

Favine sat down and looked at his father.

"Son, I have to tell you I'm glad that you came. Now son, you know that we need for you and your group to go to the moon and save President Ivory and Vice President Mark. Will your group go?"

"Yes dad, of course. When do we leave?"

"First, we need to ready the aircraft on the J.V.P Airship Mark. So go tell your group to get ready and I'll get y'all before we launch."

"Yes sir," Favine said and walked out of Java's office. He walked down the long hallway to his room. When he got there Sephoron was standing next to a circular window and everyone else was in there too.

"What's going to happen?" Sephoron asked. And so Favine gave them all the details.

After that, they all went outside. Ko-jo looked at the ship and nodded.

"Okay everyone, let's get ready to go into outer space," Ko-jo said. "Go to your rooms and get some sleep."

Everybody left, except for Pandora and Favine.

"Do you have something to say?" Favine asked Pandora.

"No, but I want to sleep with you in your room," Pandora answered.

"Okay," Favine said merrily. "Pandora, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Pandora said.

"Well, I had a dream on the way over here. I had a dream that we were on the moon and we were heading back to our ship. We had President Ivory and Vice President Mark with us. We were heading to the ship when Shell guards came out of nowhere and started shooting at us, so we ran onboard. Then one of the guards threw an attachable bomb into the ship and it attached to me. It had fifteen seconds to blow up. So I turned and jumped off the ship and headed to a group of guards around the ship and then…I woke up.

"So, what do you think about it, Pandora?" Favine asked.

"I think it's time we go to sleep," Pandora answered.

"Okay," Favine said.

They laid on the bed and Favine gave Pandora a kiss.

All the while on a Shell base Ebase prepared his troops.

"Men, it is time! Board your ships and get ready to take the skies by storm!" Ebase implored his troops.

Ebase was on a Royal Shell Airship eighty miles from the three J.V.P Airships.

"Yes sir!" the men replied in unison.

"Then the time has come to defeat the J.V.P once and for all! Men, start launching the assault!" Ebase ordered.

The men did everything that Ebase said and in a matter of minutes one hundred Shell Battle Planes where ten miles away from the J.V.P ships.

**Chapter 9**

The enemy has found us," a voice yelled loudly from the intercom.

"Men, your battle stations! I repeat, men your battle stations. It's time to strike back and take what's ours. We need the group called JVP-EXP to come and get ready to launch," the voice from the intercom continued.

"That's our cue, let's roll," Favine yelled enthusiastically.

They all ran to the landing zone where they had arrived earlier on. They saw Java talking to two men, one was in a green suit and the other one was in a red suit. Java ran over to Favine and told everyone to follow the man in the green suit to the launch site. Before Favine could leave, Java pulled him back and told him that he loved him. Java gave Favine a big hug and told him to be safe.

"I'll take care, don't worry," Favine promised as he started to follow after the others.

When Favine reached the others, they were boarding a craft that looked like a space shuttle mixed with a luxury airplane. They ran into the space craft and got into their seats. Then some men in green suits came through and fastened them in. Ace and Joker were at the front near the control panels. There were two people in green suits flying the space craft. The countdown started.

"T minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two," the launcher spoke loudly through the intercom.

Vivian put a hand out and Senwa grabbed it to comfort her.

"…one, zero, blast off!" the launcher finished.

The ship shot into the air just as the first wave of Shell Attack Planes broke through the Etva's.

"We have lifted off," one of the men at the controls said. "We should be in space in about fifteen minutes, so hold on!"

Back at the J.V.P stronghold, Java made more preparations.

"Okay men, this is it," Java said. "Attack!"

A swarm of green, red, and blue planes flew into the swarm of black Shell planes. A big dog-fight broke out in the majestic Etva's of the sky. Bullets and missiles were flying in every direction. In only five minutes, the J.V.P destroyed about seventy-five percent of the Shell planes while the Shell only destroyed ten J.V.P planes. The Shell planes retreated back to their air base with the whole J.V.P air force and three airships following close behind.

"Sir, the J.V.P is closing in fast. In a few minutes they will have us surrounded. They have also launched a shuttle into space. They're probably trying to save Mark and Ivory," Ebase informed.

"Take a battle spaceship to the moon and make sure they don't come back alive…or it will be your head," Enoj responded menacingly. "And call all our men back to the Palace. We can't let them take us."

"Yes sir," Ebase replied solemnly.

"One minute until we reach space," one of the men in the J.V.P shuttle informed Ace and the others. "Five, four, three, two, one! We are in space. It will be an hour before we reach the moon, so go get some rest."

Favine got out of his coat and followed Joker to the back of the ship. He sat down on a sofa next to Pandora. Ace went over the battle plans.

"First, we split up into two groups of six. Group One will go and save President Ivory and that is: Favine, Senwa, Ko-jo, Vivian, Pandora, and me. Group Two will go save Vice President Mark and that is: Sephoron, Etva, Joker, Istiada, Shiyu, and Miyu," Ace said.

"Okay, here's the plan, Group One will go to the south end of the prison. There they will attack the guards. Pandora, Vivian, and me, Ace, will go in and free Ivory, while Favine, Ko-jo, and Senwa fight off the guards. Group Two will go to the north end of the prison and attack the guards there. Shiyu, Miyu, and Joker will go save Mark. Sephoron, Istiada, and Etva will try and move your guards to the middle where y'all be circling around Group One's guards. There Istiada will use her Ground Split attack and the guards will fall in. Then we'll all meet back at the ship and return home. Everybody got it?" Ace asked.

"Yes sir!" everyone responded.

"Then get ready cuz we'll be there in ten minutes. You should find your space clothes in the back, so hurry up and get ready to go," Ace instructed.

Everyone went to the back and put on their space clothes. The clothes were skin-tight and the helmets were kind of shaggy, but they could move.

"We'll be landing soon, so return to your seats and buckle up," Ace finished instructing.

**Chapter 10**

"Master Ebase, the J.V.P ship has landed and we can't reach the prison on our communications," a servant informed Ebase. "By the time we get there they will be going to their ship."

"Then full speed ahead," Ebase barked. "We will land by their ship, but hidden in a crater. And jam their communications. When they come back, we'll attack them, but if they beat us then place a boom on one of their backs. Before they know it, kaboom! Problem solved."

"We've touched down," one of the men in green suits informed Ace and the others in the J.V.P shuttle. "Get to the rovers and head out."

Everyone went to the cargo bay and saw two rovers that were the same. Both had bodies like a tank with wheels and a set of missile launchers. Group One got in the rover to the left, Group Two got into the rover to the right. The door went down and they rolled out onto the moon's surface. It was miles and miles of gray rocks and craters. Some hills there, some mountains here.

They raced out the ship and headed east with Ace and Group One ahead. They drove for about ten minutes when they came to the prison. It was huge, about fifty feet high and covered with Shell guards. Ace gave the command and the two rovers split into opposite directions. When they were in position, Pandora, Vivian, and Ace jumped down and ran to an opened door.

They met two guards and Ace pulled out a gun and shot the two guards before they could move out of the way. They ran inside and started looking for Ivory.

All the while, Ko-jo was outside destroying all the missiles and rockets that the prison possessed. Favine was cutting down guards left to right while Senwa was shooting down snipers.

On the other side all the guards had lifted to go fight Favine and so there was no one guarding the other door. Shiyu, Miyu, and Joker ran inside and found Mark and Ivory in the same cell. Miyu shot the lock with an arrow and the door opened. Ivory came out first. He was a tall man about six feet and one inch tall with short black hair. He wore a blue uniform like King Javier. Mark came out next. He was as tall as Ivory and had short black hair. Mark wore a green uniform like Ivory's.

"Did Java send you?" Ivory asked.

"Yes sir," Joker answered.

"Then I guess we should leave. I want to be there when Enoj falls," Mark said.

"Yes, follow me," Joker said. "But first put this helmet on. Let's go."

They headed outside towards the ship, but Miyu went towards the others to tell them that it was time to go. When she got there, Istiada had just closed the ground after her devastating attack. There were no guards in sight. Ace and the other two had come out and said they couldn't find Ivory. Miyu told them what had happened and then they all headed towards the ship.

When they got there, Ivory and Mark were already onboard, but before Favine could get in, he was shot in the arm by a Shell guard. Favine fell to the ground and looked up. He saw about a hundred guards. In front of the guards was Ebase standing with his sword drawn.

"Charge!" Ebase yelled at his guards and they went running down the hill they were on.

Favine got up and pulled his sword out and told his friends that it was time. He told the girls to get on the ship, but he asked Pandora to make a wall around the ship. Pandora thought about a wall with her gloves and then there was a wall surrounding the ship. Favine, Ko-jo, Sephoron, and Joker dashed at the guards for a hand-to-hand combat. Etva and Ace shot at the rest of the guards. Etva used a moved called Million Arrow Strike which killed five guards. Sephoron used Thousand Sword Strike. Favine saw Ebase at the top of the hill and he broke away from the other fight and ran up the hill to face Ebase one on one.

As their swords clashed, Ebase was getting the better of Favine. Ebase threw Favine to the ground and kicked him furiously over and over again. Blood spluttered from Favine's mouth into a dark pool on the gray dirt. Ebase leaned over him and laughed quietly.

"I thought you were better than this. You have shamed me for the last time. Prepare to meet your maker you worthless scum," Ebase mocked as he raised his sword in the air to strike.

Favine quickly moved out of the way. As he moved, his sword turned into a blade of pure flames. Favine swung backwards and lashed out with his blade against Ebase. The fire blade went right through Ebase, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his stomach. Guts popped out like popcorn and smacked into Favine's face as Ebase toppled on top of him. Just before Ebase died, he was able to place a bomb on Favine's back. Favine did not notice this and ran back to the J.V.P shuttle.

Another group of Shell guards could be seen as they rushed at the shuttle full throttle. Favine quickly climbed onboard and Senwa asked him if he had always had that backpack on. It was the bomb.

"What backpack?" Favine asked confusedly.

"That's not a backpack, it's a thermo body bomb," Ko-jo said quietly.

"A what?" Favine asked again.

"A thermo body bomb. It's a bomb that is set to two minutes or when the wearer's body heat has reached ninety-seven percent," Ko-jo explained worriedly.

"Will, how much time do I have left?" Favine asked bravely.

"Ten seconds," Ko-jo answered extremely worried.

"Can it come off?" Favine asked once again.

"No…" Ko-jo looked at Favine with a sorrowful gaze.

"Well, I guess I have to go," Favine said with honor. He headed to the door.

"Wait," Ko-jo ordered patiently. "I can rig it so you can have five minutes, but that's if you want me to rig it up."

"Yes, do that," Favine agreed.

Ko-jo messed with some wires on the bomb for five seconds. "Done. You have five minutes Favine."

Favine went over to Ko-jo who had gotten out of his robot suit. Favine scratched him on the stomach. Favine then went to Senwa and Vivian. "Well, this is it guys."

"Home dog," Senwa said as he clapped hands with Favine and had a group hug along with Vivian.

Favine then went to Etva and Miyu. "Well Miyu, I didn't know you that much, but you're a good friend. Keep Etva in line. Etva…you will still be a nerd, but you a cool nerd. You will take my place."

Favine walked over to Ace, Joker, and Istiada. "Hey Ace, keep up the good work and I think Istiada likes you. Joker, when you get back to Earth, go to my room and get the Lava Sword. It's for you bro. Istiada, keep these guys in line and if you have to hit them with your mallet, then do it."

Favine finally walked over to Sephoron and Shiyu. "Shiyu, keep Sephoron in line please." Favine raised his arm so that his elbow stuck out. Sephoron did the same and then they hit forearms. "Viva la J.V.P. Peace out Sephoron."

Favine turned around and walked to Pandora. He placed a hand on her stomach and looked deeply into her lovely eyes. "Call him Shippo." Then he gave her a hug. It was the kind of hug you give when you don't want to let go, but Favine let go, because he had to. He took his helmet off and put a finger under Pandora' chin. He raised her face up so his eyes and hers met. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second, and for that second they had communicated everything they needed to communicate with each other. Such is the power love. For a while that second was an eternity. Favine let go of Pandora and she started crying softly.

Favine put his helmet back on and pulled his sword out. He handed the sword to Pandora.

"Give it to Shippo…"

Favine nodded at the pilot of the J.V.P shuttle. "Get ready to go, I'm out." Favine headed to the door and looked back for one last time. "Hey guys…tell my family that I love them. Good bye." With that, he jumped out and the shuttle started rising.

The Shell guards quickly surrounded Favine, but Favine did not care. With only ten seconds remaining, he knew that all he could do was wait. He closed his eyes and counted the seconds as they went by one by one. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" The guards were getting closer and closer to Favine. "…Five, four, three, two, good bye…"

Sephoron was looking out the window when he saw the luminous explosion go off. He turned to Pandora, "We're here for you if you need us."

"Okay," Pandora looked up and then ran to the back. Shiyu stood up to run after her, but Ace held her back.

"Let her be. For now we need to plot our course of action. We need to get in contact with Java. Send out a message telling him that we are on our way," Ace spoke tonelessly and crossed his arms as he stared straight ahead.

Back on Earth, the J.V.P Air Force had damaged the Shell fleet and were now raiding the Palace with Java at the head of the attack.

"Okay, Green Troops to the left, Red Troops to the right! Blue Troops to the front, on my mark, attack!" Java ordered with the tone that only an experienced general possesses.

Bullets flew at the Shell Army protecting the Palace. As the Shell Army fell, the J.V.P troops moved onwards into the Palace killing every guard in sight. When they got to the throne room doors, Emos, Ebom, and Ejon were there with what was left of the Shell Army. Java ordered the attack and in minutes the Shell Army was no more. King Javier walked into the throne room with Java close behind. Enoj was in the big chair in the middle of the room. He stood up and pulled out a sword.

Java raised his gun to take the shot, but King Javier told him not to, instead Javier pulled out a sword out from his side. "Enoj, we duel." Javier then dashed at Enoj, but Enoj moved out of the way wisely. Enoj struck back, but Javier bravely blocked the attack. Javier pulled out another sword and stabbed Enoj in the heart. Enoj fell to the ground, and two J.V.P officers picked him up and took him away.

Javier turned to Java. "It's over and now we must go get my two best friends."

"Well King Javier, the ship should be landing soon, so let's go greet them on the airship."

On the J.V.P Airship Mark, Javier watched as the ship landed and one by one, the heroes got off. Last to come off was Pandora who was still crying. When Java asked were Favine was, Pandora gave him a hug and told him Favine was dead.

**Chapter 11**

"What, how, when, why," Java cried out loudly.

Ace walked over to Java and told him all that had happened.

"Then he told us to tell his family that he loved them. Then he left," Ace finished the sad story.

Java looked at Pandora, then at her blue tips. "If he's dead, then why is your…Oh. Well, I guess I'll go home and tell Lilly what happened. It's going to kill her. If y'all need a ride, come on."

"Yes sir," everyone replied.

"Java?" King Javier looked at Java.

"Yes King Javier?" Java turned to look at Javier.

"I have talked it over with the other two and we would like to build memorials for the 12 brave heroes. So come back tomorrow," Javier said.

"Yes sir," Java replied and then turned to Ko-jo. "Take us home."

At Java's house, Java told his wife what had happened to Favine. She passed out and did not wake up until three days later. When she did, Pandora was by her side. She asked Pandora what she was doing here. Pandora told her about what had happened the day Favine told her his dream and the reason why her tips were still blue. Lilly told Pandora that she had her support.

One month later at the Palace, King Javier had called a meeting and everyone was there.

"The reason I called you all here is to unveil the great memorials to the 12 heroes who saved us all. We will unveil them one at a time and when I call their names, they will step up and we will unveil their statues. First, Ko-jo," King Javier boomed out in an honorable tone.

Ko-jo stepped forwards and his statue was unveiled. It was of him with his dog saber in hand.

"Next, Istiada," King Javier continued.

Istiada stepped forwards and her statue was unveiled. It was of her with her mallet in hand. Then came Senwa. It was of him looking at the sky with both guns in hand. Vivian's statue was of her standing with her guns at her sides. Ace's statue was of him standing with his trench coat on and his guns crossing his chest. Joker's statue was of him standing with his aqua sword held high. Etva's statue was of him standing with his bow and arrow rising to the sun. Miyu's statue was of her standing with bow in hand and the other reaching for the arrow. Shiyu's statue was of her standing with Daggers in both hands. Sephoron's statue was of him standing with his long sword in one hand and his S Shield in the other hand. Pandora' statue was of her standing with her hands in the middle of her chest and her head bowing down. Favine's statue was of him standing with his dragon sword in hand and with his other hand he made a fist.

"Favine is not here with us today. He sacrificed himself so that President Ivory and Vice President Mark would return safely to Earth. We are also building a new school in the Imperial City, and it will be named Favine High School, home of the dragons. Also, we will celebrate his birthday as a national holiday throughout the J.V.P Empire. Now, let the hero festival begin!" King Javier boomed out with pride.

"Pandora, can I ask you a question?" Shiyu asked.

"Yes," replied Pandora.

"If Favine has been dead for a month now, why are your tips still blue?"

Pandora looked at Shiyu, and then she touched the tips of her hair. She laid her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Because I'm pregnant with his baby."

**The End-Fin**

39


End file.
